My Cup 'O Joe(RECONTINUED)
by Lemon-Man2771
Summary: A regular young boy is thrust into an adventure that is wild and crazy beyond anyones imagination. But, with a little help from a certain blue head from a certain game. OCXLucina. Rated T, May change. Use of Drugs, Alcohol, Abuse, Romance, Betrayal, Anger, Sadness, Mmmaybe Lemons, Dank Memes, Horrific Jokes, Lazy Author (Lol Wut?), Confusion, and 2 Stories in one! Enjoy people!
1. Chapter 1

**My Cup O' Joe**

* * *

A bold man walks into a bar appearing in his 19's with an up-an-messy hair style. He sat down on a nearby chair and turns to you. "Hello my viewer, in-case you haven't noticed yet...its me! You know Lemon Man? Well now that thats outta the way, Welcome to the SSB Adventures a big story i will be working on, and all of it will be centered on our young, handsome, charming, and a bit short tempered, unsuspecting hero, Alex Macze!" The Man Of Lemon's crossed his legs. "Our young hero will be thrown through thick, and thin. He will learn to win and fight! Now our story starts at his school the high school of Verona! OH YEAH, and brave mentions to TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin for inspiring me!" Camera zooms in on a TV showing a young man with black hair and somewhat tan skin, getting punched in the face and falling down on a floor.

* * *

 _MOTHERFUCKER!_ I cursed in my mind as i was punched. "You 'ad enough mate?" said my Australian 'friend'. "Not until you stop with your bullshitting!" I retorted back. He kicked me in the stomach and put his hand on my throat. "I could snap your goddamn throat right now...but i won't" he smiled after saying that. I spat in his eye, and kicked his side and took off. "YOU SHIT-FACED-COCKSUCKING-MOTHERFUCKER! GET BACK HERE!" he roared. I smiled realizing my plan worked. I threw open the door and ran down the sidewalk, the wind tickling my face and my backpack threatening to fall off. I grabbed one of the straps and put it on my shoulder while looking behind me. Nope, he got body slammed by Mr. Phair, thank god. Oh yeah, I forgot introductions, my name is Alex, but you can call me Lex or Al like most people do. I turned right, still running down the sidewalk. _I'm close now!_ I internally screamed as my legs started cramping out. I never was physical or any of that but close enough to average and above. I stopped and jumped a small fence and walked up to my front door where a box stood. I picked it up and took a deep breath, but coughed. _UGH! SMELLS LIKE SHIT!_ I thought wrinkling my face. I opened the door showing a middle sized room with a couch in front of a TV. I set the box down on my couch and sat down. Oh yeah, this was my house by the way, its pretty damn small with living with my family, but we make it. I opened the box with my bare nails and fingers. Inside was my dream.

* * *

I clutched the trophy like figure in my hands, as i turned on my WII-U and TV. I threw down my pack and kicked off my shoes onto the floor. Immediately, I went too SSB4 and gently placed the doll down on the coffee table the TV was placed. _Now how does this work?_ I questioned as I stared at the blue haired Figurine. "WII-U, connect!" I said. Nothing. _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?_ I screeched In my mind. I picked up the blue haired trophy and flipped it around to find a switch. Strange, this wasn't in the manuals I read. "Well you only Yolo once...YOLOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as i flipped the button. Nothing, abso-fucking-loultly NOTHING! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I said in anger as i threw it across the room with it hitting my open window and flying through. "ARE YOU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I Screeched again. I stormed over to the window to see a flash, no more like a flashbang. I fell to the floor dazed, I slowly got up, still blinded until i reached the window and fell out. I landed _hard_ on my hip. I suppressed a cry of pain as I saw who was laying next to me. _Blue hair, Armor, A Sword, and Pale skin_ A name reached to my mind _Lucina_.

* * *

"OW! FUCKING SHIT!" I said a bit loudly as I dragged the blue haired princess by her feet, into my house. I walked up the steps as my hip cried in agony with each step. She weighs waaay to much for a girl. As I thought this her head hit one of the concrete steps as I saw my error. She groaned but didn't wake. I dropped her legs and picked her up bridal style, struggling a bit for a second before I got a good perfect balance. My face was pressed against her chest as I walked up the steps. By the time I got her in my house, my face was beet red when i set her down on the couch. _Okay Alex, a girl from another game whom is hot as hell is on my couch and my hip hurts_ as I recapped everything that happened, this is normal, COMPLETELY NORMAL!

* * *

I walked back to my couch and looked at her alluring looks. _Such a cute face_ I thought. I kneeled and let my cold hands brush her hair blue hair away. _Yep, that bruise is worse than i thought it was_ I thought while looking at the side of her face where the bruise was worse. I slowly inched my finger forward to touch her bruise. She groaned in pain. _SHITSHITSHITSHIT! did I wake her up!?_ I thought. Her eyes opened and in an instant she was on top of me pointing a sword at my throat. "Friend or Foe?" I grimaced as the tip of the blade touched my throat. "Friend?" I said nervously. She looked up and saw all the various devices and such in my living room. "Where am I?" she asked herself. "Uh..Uh...Uhm...Vero-Verona.." I said stuttering. She sighed before putting her sword away and stood up, she reached out her hand. I made a no signal with my hand before getting up. "I believe good sir, we got off the wrong foot here. I'm Lucina, princess of Ylisse" she said still with her hand out staring at me. "Alex, Alex Macze" I said reaching my hand out too and greeting her. I felt a spark the second our hands touch, a spark I've never felt before...huh. All of the sudden pounding on the door occurred, a sound I knew soo dearly. "What is-" began Lucina but I shushed her by covering her mouth and grabbing her wrist. "Mmmhhmhp!" she said muffled. I let go of her wrist and put my finger up to my lips signalling 'be quiet' she nodded in understandment. I grabbed her hand and let dropped my hand that was on her mouth and began leading her to my room. Going into the kitchen, which was too my left then going up the stairs to the locked door. The door downstairs crashed open.

* * *

I searched my pocket relentlessly for my key to the door. My hand brushed against a metal. _Gotcha!_ I thought. I shoved the key into my door's lock then pushed it open and let Lucina go in first. I closed the door and locked it, now my room isn't that big, it just has a laptop and a small bed. I let out a sigh of air, but not a moment too soon the monster that was downstairs was banging on my door. "Let me in you little shit!" said a quite aggravated voice. I motioned for Lucina to help push the door towards the sound, she complied and we both pushed. "Oh so now your fighting back huh! Well I always thought you would cower under me, boy!" growled a voice as me and Lucina were both pushed back as the door fell off its hinges. I landed on my back right next to my computer as he walked right towards me, ignoring Lucina. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me against a nearby window where the glass shattered upon impact. "You are gonna get it **NOW BOY!** " he screeched in my ear as he threw me down. I saw Lucina slowly pushing the heavy door off her as she leaned against the wall for support. "D-Dad..." I groaned in pain as he grabbed a shard of glass and marched towards me. He picked me up and stabbed me. I felt pain before but nothing like this. I couldn't even breath at how bad the pain was. "Get OFF OF HIM!" yelled a voice as I fell to the floor. The next minutes were blurry before i blacked out.

* * *

I woke up feeling very groggy and looked at my surroundings. I was in a temple of some kind. _"Alex"_ a soothing voice called. "Hello!?" I responded back. _"Would you take...Lucina's...Love?"_ I stopped to think. _Take her Love?...Well...do I love her?_ I thought. For some reason I thought I heard my heart cry 'YES YES PLEASE!' "I...I do" I said. _"I am glad you have chose this, you two have a bright future ahead...but you will fight together...live together...and love eachother...you...will share hearts"_ but before I could questioned what that voice meant I was sucked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Never Gone Give You Up!

* * *

*Lucina POV*

I felt sick, horrified, and angry. How could a father do that to a _kid_ like him! But then I felt sick for hurting someone who was probably so confused on what to do. And lastly I felt horrified for my friend's safety. _Wait_ I thought _Did I just call him 'Friend'? What is going on with me?_ My thoughts stopped when I heard a groan where my fellow companion lay. I rushed towards her fallen ally's body. His entire face was just stating that he was in the most pain ever. Crouching down, my friend's hands were covering a big red splotch that had a big cracked glass shard in it. I lifted his shirt up slightly while pushing it up too reveal a large cut. _Oh gods! This is all my fault! He is a good man, a man who didn't deserve this! Please, gods, Naga, hear me and save this man._ I prayed. All of the sudden my vision almost instantly went black.

* * *

When I woke up I immediately got up and looked around. I was in a temple of some sort...strange. _"_ _Come hither child"_ said a smooth familiar voice. "M-m-Mother!?" I said in joy as I saw a white figure in the shape of a women. I ran to my long gone mother, but before I could reach her she disappeared. "M-Mom..." I said with sadness as tears started too fill up my eyes. _"I will not leave you yet my daughter, Instead I will guard you and your...close companion"_ The voice sounded like it was happy when it said that last part. "But-but he's dead because of me! If I wasn't there none of this would have happened!" I said with my voice willing to crack for some reason. _"Hush hush, child, he is well and fine...but you see he...happens too feel something about you"_ the calm voice said. "Huh?" I said curious. _"Child, do you feel something for this man?"_ said her mother. _I-I-I don't know...do I?...Feels like my heart is telling me so...but...I don't know...I did feel that spark when our hands touched...was that love? I think it was._ I thought. "I-I do" I said making my mind up. _"I am glad you have chosen this...you have a great life ahead of you, Lucina...but now...I must go.."_ "No! But you just can't! Please! let me stay with you, Mother!" I begged. _"I am sorry but the path you have chosen is greater than a life with me...before I go I will tell you this...If you two stick together you will share eachothers powers...his intelligence...your strength...all of that...But if you two stray away from eachother for too long or go away to long distances...you can die...or be immobilized...but now I must go...I love you Lucina.."_ said the voice fading away. And I was left alone...again. I kneeled down and put my hands to my face and started to cry. All of the sudden it felt like my body was being whisked away by a unnatural force.

* * *

I woke up on the hard wooden floor next to a small square box with my companion at the same place he was at. I stared at him and remembered the talk I had with mother. When I looked at his facial features however my heart seemed to jump. I slowly moved myself to a crouching position and crawled over to him. I looked at his chest and gasped in surprise. His wound was gone!. All of the sudden, his eyes fluttered open revealing deep dark chestnut colored eyes. "Could you not...stare at me...please?" he said while groaning as he got up. I blushed before saying "Sorry couldn't help myself" I said. He raised an eyebrow before shrugging. He looked at the window and saw pitch blackness. "Well its nighttime, we better get some rest...problem is, is that where are you gonna sleep? I mean, I could sleep on the couch and you could sleep in the bed or it could be the otherway around except I would hate myself eternally...or...we could share" he paused. Those were our choices. "I guess I don't mind sleeping on the floor or the...uh...'couch' or sharing...so I guess...any of them I can handle" I responded. "Alright, here you take the bed, Ill take the couch" Then I remembered the words my Mother told me. "No! we can..uh share the bed" I said a little bit too eagerly, but he dismissed it. "Alright if you insist just help me move big guy here down to his room" he said as he grabbed his fathers arm's and motioned for me to grab his legs.

* * *

After taking his fathers limp body downstairs and him and I changing into more comfortable clothes (I just took off all my armor and my trusty sword, and leaving my tight shirt and pants on) we both got in bed as he turned off the lights. I had soo many questions, like, how do the lights work? and what are those wagons? Ugh...soo many questions and so little time. I turned to my right where I was facing the wall, and turned my head. "Goodnight" I said. "Goodnight" he responded with. It seemed like in a minute he fell asleep. however I couldn't I faced him again wrapped my arms around him like a little girl would for toy. This felt nice in a way even I can't describe, but I enjoyed it. I wrapped the blankets over me and him and laid back with my arms still around him and adjusted the pillow. This bed was a much needed improvement from the floor. In almost a minute after these events I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 2.5 End of the Pilot

* * *

The TV abruptly shut off, and it seemed like you were forced back into reality. You looked to see Lemon Man drinking a cocktail, while holding a cord in his left hand.

To be specific, the TV cord.

"Well how did you like it?" he asked.

You gave him a blank stare.

He chuckled nervously, "Right well I'm certain your wondering why I unplugged this, right?"

You nodded.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed most of the residents in this bar are leaving, its 10:35 PM right now" he said.

You looked around yourself and noticed how empty the bar looked, the only residents being you, a creepy bartender, and well the author so to speak.

He tossed some key's up into the air, before catching them and looking at you "Well, I'm pooped, we can continue the show tomorrow!"

And with a smug grin on his face, he left the bar.

You sat still in your seat, still contemplating what to do.

"Need a drink?"

You looked up to see a man in his 50's or so, with a smooth accent that faintly resembled that of a cowboy's. He was sporting a nice chef suit, glasses revealing dark brown eyes, while also having receding gray hair.

"Sure, what do you got?" you responded.

"Hmm...well we have some whiskey, beer from the bottom shelf, and some rum and cola" he answered.

"Ill take the Rum and Cola" you said.

"Coming right up"

* * *

" _What the hell am I still doing here?_ " you thought to yourself.

"Something on your mind?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, actually, is that a guy a regular at your bar?" you said, referring to the author.

"Surprisingly yes, I'm certain you remember the message you received" He stopped.

" _Right, that message of a free TV show_ " you remembered.

"He comes to my bar here and there for a drink, but otherwise, he's dragging people in to watch whatever's on that Television" he continued "It's weird, the person who's watching, whatever's on there, says they see the characters after a while in this bar...strange...if I didn't know better, I'd say Mister Lemon here, is a magician"

"Yeah..." you responded thinking.

" _I gotta get going_ " you thought to yourself.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I best be off" you said.

He nodded his head "Farewell, and your first drink is on the house everynight" he said.

and with that you walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

 **IM BACK! Well kinda I mean im alive and well, but just have been busy these past few years, so anyway here's more info for you. And story, what do you think so far? And yes, you, the reader are in the story.**


End file.
